


Flora

by LyricsLoveAndBooks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsLoveAndBooks/pseuds/LyricsLoveAndBooks
Summary: Wild and Flora can't seem to get along. It's like years before Ganon, the Sword. Only now they have no great destiny to make them get along, so they've chosen to ignore each other.Until Hylia drops the Links in the castle, and Wild can't hold himself back from arguing with Her Majesty.(Unfinished)
Relationships: Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Flora

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo  
> Hyrule gets stabbed, Wild and Flora both say some pretty fucked up stuff. Flora is way worse than Wild tho. 
> 
> I wanted to write one line from this for so long butt I didn't find it interesting anymore to finish so have this thanks.

The portal almost seemed like a Goddess send, the fight had just fizzled out. A lone monster camp in Legend's Hyrule had kept them occupied for a moment, someone had been hurt (Wind.) And Hyrule had bent down to heal him. 

The spear through his torso was unexpected to say the least. Hyrules eyes had shot open as his hands felt around the wound enough to break off the side closer to himself, Wind awake and aware enough to put his hands around the wound to stop his bleeding. The buzz of a portal when the last for dropped made each of their heads whip around to the dark surface, a hopeful glimmer in the back of their minds. 

Legend's dumping a potion down Hyrules mouth as warriors ties off a bandage to at least get him through the door. They have a better chance to keep moving. Wild chooses Twilight as his partner this time, his regular one down for the count. They step through on each others heels, hopeful to stay close together.

When they dropped this time, it was inside of a building, which was incredible. Hylia usually dropped them out in the middle of nowhere, or monster camps. They stood to take notice of their surroundings, guards lining the well furnished throne space of whatever castle they were in. Wild heard his slate chime that it was back online and he instantly groaned. 

"State your business!" The ballsy little knight closest to the group shouted and Wild resisted the urge to cover his ears. The others already had their swords drawn, and he yanked Twilight back from his position to stand between the two. 

'With me. It's okay.' Wild clapped to get his attention and the knight's face flushed when he realized who he'd been holding his sword to. Immediately he dropped his weapon and went into a crouched bow, Wild trying to stop him. 

From one knee on the ground the Knight spoke, "Your Majesty please do forgive me. I had no intent to harm you or your..." He looked around at the unfamiliar faces, "... Comrades. I hope we can move past this. May I fetch her Majesty for you?" 

Wilds hands were rubbing his temples as he heard of few of the others chuckle at his awkwardness, 'No that's fine, she's busy we should be-' 

"Link?" Fuck. Wilds head whipped around to stare up the staircase at Flora, pants abandoned and a long dress flowed down the steps with her. She glared at him defiant, "I see you're the one cause the commotion down here." Behind her was a few of her scholars, all the more eager to see the Master Sword and the Hylian that took on Ganon. 

'Queen Zelda,' he bowed and heard her giggle at him. Whatever, he'll play the knight part up while he's here. 'I apologize for the interruption. I'll let you get back to,' he motioned to the young students behind her, 'And we'll be out of your hair.'

Hyrule groaned weakly against where Legend and Warriors kept him propped up. The bleeding from his side had splattered against the red carpet of the room and Wild cringed at the thought of Sidon hearing about that. 

"What's the matter with your... Friend?" Wild bit back his anger at her fake empathy, but the guys seemed to eat it up. Time dropped to a bow before he addressed her, "Queen Zelda, I apologise for the inconveniences, but we are in dire need of some aid. I do believe we were placed here for a reason and we would be wholeheartedly appreciative if we may bother your medical services."

She took down the steps two at a time, hands going to Hyrule's side in a split moment, cradling the stab wound. The others took note of her ability to get dirty with no hesitation. "Oh Link, you sure do know how to put others through the run-around. I would be honored to host each of you for the night." She lifted her head and turned it to Wild, narrowing her eyes into a glare, "If one would so allow me." 

Two of the guards had already taken Hyrule from their hands and helped bring him around the back of the stairs. Ah, so Wilds not actually getting a say in this, whatever.  
Twilight's hand is on his shoulder in a moment and he watches Flora follow her knights into another room. After a moments hesitation, Legend and Warriors follow. 

"What was that?" Wind piped up as he wiped blood from his hands down the front of his tunic, "Why did they call you 'Your Majesty' and junk?"

'Im technically a prince because me and Sidon got married last fall, but I don't like being treated like it. Zelda has this whole thing were she wants us to be celebrated but it feels, like cocky? I don't know but I don't care for it. We're just going to argue anyways.' 

Time frowned, "You should be celebrated. You're a hero." 

Wild cringed at the word. Oh, he hated this. He wished Sidon was here at least so he could have someone who understood without him having to go through this all again. 'We should leave after Hyrule gets treated. I don't want to be here.' 

"I thought you were working on your relationship with Flora. You should at least make an attempt. Hylia probab-" 

Wild made a quick shushing noise, 'Don't bring Hylia or the other goddesses up. Zelda holds no love for the Goddess,' Sky bit his lip as he looked away, 'She couldn't get her sealing power from the Goddess until it was too late. It's a whole thing we can talk about later.'

"We will talk about later." Twilight cemented behind him and he groaned as he made his way towards the infirmary with the others. 

Sky allowed his hands to feel over framed portraits as they pasted by. True-to-life pictures like he'd seem in Wilds house also lined certain walls. Every maid and Knight along the way stopped to bow to him and all were immediately dismissed. 

A butler at some point brought along a tray of sweets, offering to each of the heros. Wild picked up a strawberry tart to munch on as he signed a quick, 'Thanks.' the others picked at various treats other than Time, "My stomach can't handle many sweets. Thank you though." 

The butter nodded as he pulled the tray back and continued down the hall. A maid stood in front of the doors to the infirmary and Wild waved happily to her, 'Abby! Did you get the package from Sidon? I've been out of town or else I would have-'

"Yes sir Link! I thank you so much for you and your husband's generosity." She took a small step forward but hesitated, eyes on the other men, "I apologise to over intrude." And she wrapped her hands around him. He laughed as he hugged her back, 'Dont worry about it. They're family. Do me a favor?' 

"Anything your Highness." They both chuckled at the formalities, 'I need to get Din from the stable. Could you send a message to Trent for me?' 

"I'll have her down in thirty. Is it already that bad?" 

'No, but I can feel it's going to be. I apologise for the mess in advance.' 

She waved him off, "I'm sure the others saw you come in. It's been slow today anyhow." 

They shared a final half hug and she spoke over her shoulder as she went down the hall, "Be sure to come visit. I can keep a secret!" 

"Are you planning to leave?" Sky's hand grabbed his arm and he repressed his flinch. He sighed, he did not want to get into this. 

'Zelda and I are going to fight. A lot. We always do and I can tell we're both in the mood for it. I'm sorry in advance because we can both be... Crude? I don't plan to leave completely but if I try to storm out usually she reels it in a bit and we should make it through then night.' 

"What the hell?" Wind said as Wild twisted the door open for them to step into the deeply cleaned room. Blood drops lead them to Hyrule's bed as a nurse worked on his stab wound. 

"Language." Time and Sky both said at the same time, beat for beat. 

"And you're both just, okay with that? Fighting everytime you see each other?" Wind continued after rolling his eyes. 

"It's not ideal." Four spoke up from behind him, "Maybe we can work it out while we're here?" 

Twilight seemed to chew this over, "Y'all got along so well last time I saw you. What happened?" 

Wild rounded the corner, ignoring them as he plopped down next to Hyrule's bed, Warrior's flirting with the nurse and Legend pretending to be uninterested in the healing process. The nurse took a moment from wrapping Hyrule's now uncut skin and basking in What's compliments to greet him, "Link, how wonderful to see you. Though I wish under better circumstances. How have you been?"

'Better, don't really want to be here," he motioned around him, 'Where did Zelda go?'

"She's having the service prepare a feast. She's hoping to host you for dinner." The nurse laughed when Wild groaned. 

"Don't be that way Link, you know it just gets worse the longer you put it off. I heard you nearly made one of the new recruits piss himself." Wild chuckled as he explained he hadn't meant to be there, just sort of had a problem with the slate. The nurse nodded along even as she cleaned the blood off of Hyrule. 

A young woman came into the room, walking carefully to the group. Hyrule blinked awake as he took in where he was, coughing a bit as he sat up.

"I apologise. Might I have a word with you, Prince Link?" 

'Just Link is fine. What can I help you with?' 

She pulled him a little ways from the group and turned away from them as she spoke in hushed tones. Wild nodded along even as he felt Sky and Twilight glaring into his face. 

As he rejoined the group he signed, 'Rooms are prepared. I can take all of us there. Hyrule should be good as new in fifteen. Dinner is in an hour. We're all expected to be there. She really wants to know who the fuck I brought into her castle.' 

They all nodded along, "And all of us WILL be there, right?" Four's cocked eyebrow made Wild try to surpress his anger. Oh they really wanted to do this? Zelda and him were about to get into a screaming match. But okay, whatever. 

'We will all be there.' Wild smiled sarcastically at him, 'Lets go to our rooms so we can get bathed and stuff.'

Watched as Legend pulled Hyrule to his feet, "I'm fine! Whatever they used is great. I feel great." He stumbles a bit and Legend shot a worried look to Wild.

Wild turned to glare at the nurse, 'Volfruit?'

"Just a touch. He was in immense pain Link, you understand." She wiped her hands with a towel and laughed as she turned away from the group back to her station.

'Hes gonna be a bit loopy, probably through dinner. He'll be fine though.'

"They drugged him?" Legend growled out, "What the fuck? Whys it so funny?" 

'Relax it's totally safe. It's a pain reliever. It the only one in my Hyrule, they just wanted him to feel better fast.' he grabbed Hyrule's wrist as he dragged him through doors on the opposite side of the room. 

"You're Zelda's pretty." Hyrule laughed through his slurred words, "I saw her for just a second. Blue's a neat color." 

'Yeah. She likes it.' 

"She doesn't like you much. She was mad." Hyrule leans back as Legend takes most of his weight, lugging him behind as Wild tried to not feel hurt at that statement. He let go of Hyrule.They'd saved each other's lives, worked to the point of friendship, and they couldn't even pretend to get along for more than a few minutes. 

He didn't answer as he brought the others to the guest wing, four doors in front of him. 'The other rooms are still under construction. We'll have to double up and have three in one room.' The other Links had worried looks on their faces when he faced them, so he choose to tuck into a room instead.

It was no surprise when Twilight followed into the same room, Four hot on his heels. 

"It's very nice." Four spoke as his hands ran across the dresser, gentle with the fine wood. 

'Sorry there's not enough space for the shades to stretch out. I know you've been stuck together for a while.' 

Four waved him off, "We'll find the time. So, what's up with you and the Prin- I mean Queen?"

Wild flipped back on one of the beds, letting out a frustrated noise. Twilight laughed light-heartedly, "Come on cub, you knew it was coming."

Wild rolled over onto his side staring a hole in the wall behind the other two. He didn't know where to start. He pressed his hands against his eyes as he rubbed them, fighting back angry, frustrated, sad tears. Zelda always had a knack for making him cry, even when she wasn't around. 

He sat up and moved his hands a bit, unsure of where to start. 'We didn't get along before the calamity. I had to follow her around everywhere like a lost dog. She didn't know sign and I didn't talk so we just ignored each other. She hated me because I had the sword and she couldn't hear the Goddess like I could.' he took a deep breath, resentful. 

'I faught off some yiga one day and she started to open up to me, and then I felt really bad about how I'd been treating her. Her mom died and her dad became obsessed with the idea of Ganon coming back. He forced her to pray for hours in the springs in terrible dresses and he acted like he couldn't stand her without her powers. Then I was destined to do this whole grand take down Ganon thing and she was supposed to smile and wave. It was shitty trade off.' 

He stretched out as he moved a bit, 'Then I died. Zelda was there and she had me put in the shrine. I think I'm mad about that. But when I came out of the shrine I didn't remember her or anything. After we defeated Ganon we tried to restart our friendship but we just can't. She has to act all high and mighty now, like she's Hylia's gift to her people even though she couldn't care less when we were younger. And everytime we see each other it just dissolves down into a fight. I don't know why.' 

Twilight had moved to his side and he leaned into him as he blinked back tears. He loved Zelda, so much. She was his greatest friend, if they could just fucking get along. 

A knock on the door had wild on his feet turning away to wipe at his face, staring out the window at nothing. Four raised to answer the door and when wind came barrelling in he was laughing, "The beds have water in them!" Wind ran and jumped on Twilight's bed, as it bounced around him. 

Wild stared as he tried to ignore the implications of that alone. Zelda knows he loves water beds even though she resents them. Sidon had replaced the original plush one in their room with a king sized waterbed much to his delight. 

Zelda would know that from their last fight. When he had brought up how he knows Zelda's been in Gerudo town fucking around with the Vai there. She'd yelled back at him how she bets all of Zora's domain is tired of hearing the springs his bed. He'd told her he actually prefers waterbeds. Why the fuck had she brought waterbeds here? Was this her being nice or throwing their last fight in his face? 

Another knock against the door frame and he turned to see who it was. Abby stood there, shuffling slightly, "Link? The feast is set to begin soon. You should get out there before she comes up here." 

He nodded, it would be worse. She'd bring up having to always hunt him down. Ugh. It was going to be a long night. 

"Din's in her stall shall you need her. Would you like me to walk you down?" 

'Just my friends please.' He gathered into the common area as Four went to Time and Sky's door. Wind went to fetch Warriors from their room and Legend pulled Hyrule out of their room with the noise. 

Wild clapped twice to get their attention, 'Im going to preface this whole night with I'm sorry. It's going to get ugly fast most likely. I have to pop into Zelda's study real quick so I can try to keep it at Bay and explain who all of you are before we start fighting. I'll meet you all down there. Abby will escort you to the dining hall. Don't start eating until after Zelda, it's rude or something.' 

The others watched him leave as Abby seemed to count to twenty in her head before following down the long hallway. She filtered the boys into the dining hall, placing them in assigned seating. 

Each had a glass of champagne sat before them, Wind's snatched away by Time before he could get his hands on it. A maid placed a cup of juice in front of him instead, sharing a wink with the small boy. Wind tried not to beam at the idea of spiked juice right under Time's nose, so he focused on table manners instead. 

Wild came through the door, taking a seat at one of the heads of the table, closest to the exit. Twilight made a mental note of that sipping on his champagne. Wild looked over the assorted foods and hummed with excitement. He missed food from back home, no matter how much he tried to play it off. It was nice to be here. 

Hyrule seemed intent on focusing, staring down in his plate so clean it was reflective. Legend thrummed his fingers on his thigh bored expression scanning the canvas behind Four's head. Time and Warriors both sat up straight, hands neatly folded as they made quiet small talk between each other. Twilight tried his best to copy the other two, not wanting to seem rude as he straightened himself out and fixed his forks and spoons. 

Four let out a string of words nearly silent, lost in a conversation with himself. Wind watched all four colors flash across his eyes before settling on their normal grey. 

Both doors were opened with fine grace by the two hand maidens by the door. Wild moved to stand motioning at the others to do the same. 

"Don't bother with it. Please, let us eat." Twilight pretended not to notice the angry glares sent down each end of the table as the two Hylains from this time period sat across from each other. 

The meal was quiet. Quieter than it had ever been between the lot of them, more than the middle of the nights deep in the woods. Wild used his fork to push his food around as he glared into his plate, Zelda attempting small talk, "Where did you go?" 

'I told you already. Hylia sent me on a quest with the other heros of the past. We're getting dropped in random Hyrules until we figure out what it is she wants us to do.' 

"Hylia?" 

Link groans, here we go. 

"Ah yes, I forgot you are her favorite little pawn in her game. Tell me Link, are you winning?" Her eyes narrow down the table at him, and he looks up mirroring her expression. The other heroes try to ignore the awkward atmosphere created by the argument. 

'I'm trying Zelda, I don't want to sit here and play house-" 

"I am not playing! I am rebuilding the kingdom. I thought you would want a part in pulling your home back together but you have been in Zora's domain, fucking Sidon-" 

Four chokes on his champagne, erupting into a coughing fit. He can hear the beginnings of protests from other Links before Time shushes them. 

"And never returning a single letter. I don't mind Link, really, I understand you have a kingdom to rule aswell but you could at least attempt to pretend to be interested in the other Hylains between your housewife duties." 

'First of all: Low blow, Secondly: I haven't been able to go to Zora's domain in 4 MONTHS, I haven't been here for at least two months. I've been out in other hyrules helping Zeldas who can pretend to like me for two seconds.' 

"Oh is that it? You want me to pretend to get along with you? Like I did for the first year and half after the sanctuary? Before you told me to fuck off and go to hell?" 

Wild rolled his eyes as he rubbed his temples, 'Sorry I forget, was this before or after you shredded my Vai outfit?' 

Zelda's silverware clattered onto her still full plate, "So you'd stop stalking me and Ruji?" 

'So you could make out with her in the town square instead of rebuilding castle town? Thanks for tearing down my family's house by the way. I love the street corner you put there.' 

"Great because it's for you to work when Sidon decides-" 

"Enough!" Time stood from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table, "I have never seen such childish behavior in my life! And I've been around for a long time." 

Wild stood from his seat huffing, 'THIS is why I didn't want to being you here! You see this? We can't fucking get along. We hate each other.' He slammed his chair into the table, 'Thank you so much for your hospitality. Glad we took advantage of it.' he turned to his group, 'We're leaving.' 

Time stood his ground, "we're not going anywhere. We're solving this. Both of you are adults-" 

'No we're not!' he waved his arms around the room, 'None of us really are, we're all emotionally stunted and thats fine, but I'm not going to sit here with a woman who hates me, you want to sit here in awkward silence? Be her guest.' he turned to Flora, 'Im going to my corner, maybe I can make enough to buy you a better attitude.' 

Wild stomped off and slammed the double doors behind him, the two service maids barely flinching at the noise. The other heroes sat in the pregnant silence until Flora laughed, "Goddess above, we've really lost it. Link and I really can't stop fighting." 

Twilight noted how everyone stared into their plates, and the awful edge to how this was going, "Why did you do that?" 

When he meets Zelda's gaze she's got tears tracking down her face, "I don't know. He said something to me in the corridor before we stepped foot in the dining hall and I just couldn't- he makes me so angry." 

She pressed her face into her hands, "I do deeply apologize, I know Link is your friend. I know I have acted in a way that would shock your own Princesses, but I'm done with this. I'm retiring for the evening. Please, if possible, enjoy your meal." She wiped her eyes as she stood and turned away from the table. 

Hyrule chuckled into his hand and instantly tried to stop it. Legend glared at him from across the table growling at him to stop. Flora turned to make eye contact with him, "I'm having trouble seeing the humor, enlighten me." 

"I'm sorry- it's really not funny." Hyrule tried to hide his smile behind his hand, "the two of you, Wild and yourself, are just so similar it's incredible. You'd think you were siblings with how you fight."

Zelda moved to behind her chair, hands folded over it as she watched Hyrule compose himself. 

"I'm so sorry, I have two Zelda's, okay? And they used to fight just like you and Wild, uh Link, and they only really started getting along when they realized how similar they were. They'd both been through Ganon and struggled with their place in the kingdom." Hyrule hides another laugh, "And they HATED each other, but then they saw they complimented parts of the other. One can't stand being out in crowds and the other is really good at talking to people. I think both of you could compliment each other very well."

"And I think it would do the lot of you some good to mind your own business." Flora turns and walks out of the door they just saw Wild go through.


End file.
